A Secret
by supergirl95
Summary: It had been sometime since she saw her real form. Slim, curvaceous, tiny...beautiful. When a certain seekers secret is found out by the one bot she doesn't want know what will happen? Eventually will be M.
1. Chapter 1

It had been sometime since she saw her original form. Slim, curvaceous, tiny...and beautiful.

Starscream sighed as she looked in the full-length mirror in her room. She truly missed just being in her own armor, but she had to wear the extra armor. She had to look like a mech and talk like a mech. No one could ever find out about her secret.

That the SIC and Air Commander was really a femme.

Starscream stared at herself a little longer before she decided that she should put the extra armor back on in case someone comes to her room.

Little did she know a certain telepath had been wondering by when she let her guard and firewalls down just enough to show him her thoughts. Thoughts that would give her secret away.

-oOo-

Soundwave couldn't say he was truly surprised by the fact that Starscream was a femme. He was able to catch snippets of her mind sometimes that gave him some suspicion that was now confirmed. With such information he wasn't sure if he should tell Megatron or not. Not for Starscream's safety, but because he knew that with femmes being such a rarity that Megatron would most likely use and rape her till she died to create sparklings. Sparklings that would grow into soldiers. Though, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing they still needed Starscream. Femme or not he/she was still the best flier, and now the only femme seeker in existence. Unfortunately, being a loyal mech Soundwave knew that he had to tell Megatron. So, with a sigh he walked to the command center.

When he entered he saw Megatron sitting in his throne as usual.

"Lord Megatron: Information obtained: concerning Starscream,"

Megatron smirked, "Ah Soundwave! Good, good," he chuckled, "So tell me what has that treacherous seeker been up to?"

"Information confidential. suggestion: privacy in command center."

Megatron nodded and bellowed, "Everyone out!"

The mechs in there scrambled out and soon they were alone.

"So Soundwave what is so important about Starscream that you demand it be said in privacy?"

"Starscream is a femme," he said bluntly.

Megatron stared at him as if he just said the stupidest thing.

"You mean he is female? A femme? A femme seeker?"

Soundwave nodded.

Megatron smirked, "Well this changes everything."

"Suggestion: keep Starscream obtained for reproduction but cared for."

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "Explain."

"Starscream femme: femmes rare: femmes needed for reproduction: Starscream needed therefore must be used and cared for."

"So you're saying I should rape my second but make sure that she's still in good condition to keep reproducing?"

"Yes Lord Megatron," he nodded.

Megatron thought it over rubbing his chin between his thumb and index finger, "Dismissed Soundwave."

Soundwave hesitantly gave another node but left.

-oOo-

Starscream had just finished putting her armor back on when she got a comm from her oh so glorious leader. She huffed in annoyance as she made her way to the command center.

Upon arriving she saw Megatron there smirking, "Yes mighty Megatron?" He hissed.

"Take it off Starscream."

Starscream made a confused look and said, "Are you delusional you old fool? What am I suppose to take off?"

Megatron's smirk grew and he said, "The extra armor of course...because I know you're little secret seeker."

Starscream scoffed but internally feared where this was going, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I would like to see your real frame...Femme."

-oOo-

A/N hey guys I know this first chapter is a little rushed...but please give it a chance this was just to show exactly what happened without detail...from here on out each chapter will at least be deteailed to a point if beyond that you think it's still rushed let me know and give me tips on how to slow it down thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Oh my gosh guys thanks already for the love! I so appreciate it a lot! Thank you and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. RnR Thnxs! :3**

-oOo-

"I would like to see your real frame….femme," Megatron smirked and chuckled softly. He loved the horrified expression on Starscream's face after he called her a femme. It was a look of terror, fear, confusion, and mortification all in one. He gave a small laugh thinking about it. Now he had something to really keep her in check, and that made him feel so much satisfaction. Because now he could easily give out the information that revealed his seeker was a femme, but to keep it a secret meant he was one step closer to controlling the pit-damned seeker, and that itself would be a great accomplishment. Along with other reasons of keeping it a secret.

He watched in delight as her wings quivered slightly making his smirk turn into an even bigger one. Oh how he was going to enjoy bending and bruising those beautiful pieces of metal. He could hear it now...the crunching of metal in his fists as the seeker whimpered and moaned in pain. It would be like music to his audios. Of course that would be for later after they had a little….chat.

Starscream felt her spark constrict in fear. It wasn't possible! He couldn't have possibly found out about her being a femme! She always kept her firewalls up so his little telepath freak couldn't see into her mind there was no way…

Starscream internally gasped thinking about how just in her room she completely let her guard down exposing herself in her real form and mind. That couldn't mean though….NO!

Starscream mentally kicked herself for being so careless. She should've known that fragger Soundwave would be nearby! And now thanks to her carelessness Megatron's found out about her being a femme, but she could get through this. She would just play it off as another 'takeover' attempt, and maybe he'll forget about the whole femme thing or think it was part of a scheme.

"Femme?" She scoffed indignantly, "You think, I, the mighty Starscream is a femme! You're stupidity has finally bested you old mech! It's time for a new leader! Me! Starscream!" She grinned and held up her nullrays aiming at Megatron.

"Starscream!" He growled as he slowly stood from his throne and quietly began charging up his fusion cannon, "I suggest you put your weapon down before you get yourself into a whole world of trouble."

Starscream smirked and said laughing, "What? Can't you reach me? Can't you catch me? The fastest flyer to ever live? Are you too slow? Too tired because you're an old rust bucket? That's so disappointing. Tsk Tsk Megatron I truly thought you were better at fighting than this, but I suppose it IS to be expected since you are just a groundpounder."

Megatron snarled at the seeker losing his patience quickly. How can she still be so damn irritating with him holding such valuable information in the palm of his hand? It was infuriating to say the least. In fact, it was beyond irritating really. He wanted so badly to just grab the seeker by her throat and rip out that petty vocalizer she called a voice so she could no longer spew obscenities from that wretched mouth of hers. It was of no real concern, though, he would just have to threaten her with the truth, which in turn brought an amused and evil grin upon his face, and he powered down his cannon.

"Oh you foolish little seeker. Do you not wish to keep your secret hidden? Would you like for me to comm the entire army and make them aware of the situation? If that were the case I'm fairly certain that a few mechs may just try to have their way with you. Especially considering it is now the only way to reproduce and create a sparkling. Is that what you wish for?"

Starscream wanted to so badly tell him to do it to prove she was a mech, but in the end they would find out, and it wouldn't end well. Not for her at least, but Megatron seemed like he was willing to keep it a secret, and most likely for the price of a few sparklings. Though, after the first sparkling that would undoubtedly release the secret itself. Which she didn't want sparklings or her secret out, but it seemed like primus was against her and decided to give her both.

Starscream sighed and knew she had to give in if she wanted her secret to be kept at least a little longer and said with a heavy spark, "What do you want?"

Megatron gave a large grin stepping down from his throne and made his way over to her. He watched as she cautiously took a step back and chuckled at the fear that was apparent on the seeker's faceplates. He stared down at her and lifted a hand to gently caress her cheek.

Starscream pulled from the too gently touch and hissed, "Don't play games Megatron! Just get it over with!"

Megatron gave another chuckle raising an optic ridge, "And what games, pray tell, am I playing?"

"The game where you pretend to be kind and nice then turn around and rape me to bare your unholy fragging spawn for sparklings!" She yelled angrily balling her hands into fists. She didn't want him to pretend she just wanted what she knew was going to happen to happen. She would have to deal with it anyway so why not accept? This was a battle she couldn't fight and win. Because she so desperately wanted to fight. She wanted to fight till she had energon stained hands, but she knew she'd be worse off doing that. She knew that at least giving in for now would be the best choice in the long run.

"You poor little seeker. You have no clue what I plan to do with you," He said kindly almost mockingly and made to caress her cheek again.

Starscream growled and swatted his hand away, "Then what do you want!"

Megatron stared at her for a moment giving her a look over from head to toe. The seeker was already rather slim and curvy to begin with. Some might even say sexy (that some being megatron), but he wanted to see what she really looked like.

"I want you to show me your real frame Starscream," he told her.

Starscream opened her mouth to protest, but knew better than to do that and instead pursed her lips together in a tight and angry line. Curse that fragger! She hoped he rotted in the pit!

She huffed and slowly began to unlatch the extra armor watching Megatron carefully. It made loud clanking sounds hitting the floor as it's owner uncaringly threw the pieces to the ground. She could see Megatron watching every piece come off, and noticed how he would take his time examining the exposed parts of her real frame that were beginning to show. It made her uncomfortable, and she just wanted to tell him to frag off.

Megatron figured Starscream would have a nice body, but what was being revealed to him was better than he imagined. He could just see himself grabbing those slim hips and pulling them against his as he pounded her making her cry and moan in lust. Those slender white thighs he could just caress with his hands making her squirm in need and want. Those beautiful plump lips he could just devour with his own as they fought for dominance. Frag, Starscream was gorgeous, and he was more than happy to be the one that would take her.

Soon, the last was piece of the armor was taken off showing Starscream's whole entire real frame.

She fidgeted lowering her wings feeling awkward with Megatron's gaze on her.

He smirked watching her and quickly put an arm around her waist pulling her broad against his chest.

She gasped and stared up at him. She blushed slightly and looked away from his penetrating gaze.

He chuckled and grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger forcing her to look at him. He looked into her optics for a bit before leaning down and capturing her lips in a bruising and searing kiss.

Starscream gasped into his mouth and pulled back. She couldn't do it! She couldn't just give in! She knew that she might end up actually falling for him! She already knew she was attracted to him, but immediately squashed those thoughts and feelings a while go. She thought she could easily get past it, but him kissing her just now renewed her attraction and feelings for him. She knew back then she could never act on them because she was known as a he not that it was uncommon for mechs to be with other mechs, but Megatron himself always spewed about how he personally preferred femmes. Now though, her acting on her feelings would only lead to a broken spark, and she couldn't do that. She wouldn't be able to deal with the pain of being used and disposed of. So, she pushed on his chest trying to get away from him.

Megatron held her tighter to himself and said smirking, "Give up Starscream. Now that I know you're a femme and that you want it to stay a secret I'm finally in control. If you don't listen to me and do as I command then I will personally see that every mech here learns about you. Hopefully, it won't come to that, and you can finally become the SIC I've always wanted you to be. One that does exactly as I command with no questions."

Starscream glared at him and growled, "I hate you."

Megatron just smirked more and kissed her again harder, "I know."

When Megatron felt no reciprocation he moved to kiss her neck. Biting, licking, and sucking on it. He was going to thoroughly enjoy taking Starscream for sure.

On the other hand Starscream held back any moans that might escape her lips and moved her hands to his shoulders. She tried to hate what was happening and tried to want for him to stop his ministrations but couldn't find herself feeling that way. She wanted her body and mind to not want him so badly. She wanted….him to continue.

Megatron slid a hand down to her aft giving it a firm squeeze making Starscream jump in surprise. He chuckled as he continued to nip and suck at her neck making Starscream let loose a quiet moan. Megatron gave a satisfied smirk and moved back up her neck and jawline to her lips and kissed her again. This time he felt Starscream cautiously kiss back and knew he had won.

Why rape her when she was obviously willing to come to him? It would make it ten times more pleasurable when she wasn't struggling but begging for more.

Megatron slowly moved his hand from her aft down her thigh to the back of her knee raising it off the ground and wrapping the leg around his waist.

Starscream blushed at the action and felt her virgin port clench in want. She had never interfaced before and was more than nervous too. Especially with Megatron of all mechs. She felt her stomach pull as if it was what the humans called cramping. She tightened her hold on his shoulders and felt her wings twitch in nervousness and want.

Megatron opened his optics seeing this and moved his hand from her leg, letting her keep it around his waist, and let both hands pinch her wingtips.

Starscream gasped and moaned as she felt Megatron slide his hands down her wings massaging them gently and with feather light touches. She wanted to tell him to stop but wanted to beg him for even more.

Megatron didn't fail in pleasing her as he rolled his hips into hers making her shiver in wanton pleasure.

"M-Megatron," She panted as she pulled from the kiss, "I-I….I can't," she said even though she really wanted to.

Megatron growled keeping her close, "You have no choice in the matter Starscream."

Starscream knew she would most likely regret what she was going to say next.

"Megatron I'm still….I'm still a virgin," she blushed embarrassed. Why did she even tell him? It's not like it would change anything in the end.

"I can't say I'm surprised," he smirked, "And I'm more than willing to be your first Starscream."

She blushed harder at that and said, "But I don't want too!"

"You lie Starscream I can feel you heating up, and you seemed to be enjoying yourself," he said annoyed. He was getting sick and tired of the resistance she was putting up. He may just have to force her if need be, but he honestly wanted her willingly. He would never admit it, he rarely admitted it to himself, and not even Soundwave knew, but he had always secretly wanted Starscream. Him actually being a her was a bonus for Megatron.

Starscream scoffed, "That's a natural bodily reaction."

Megatron growled, "Starscream it is either this or I tell the army. Which is it?"

Starscream angrily stared at him, "Fine," she mumbled, "But no one is to know!"

"You have my word."

"That really means a lot," she grumbled.

Megatron ignored the comment in favor of kissing Starscream again.

She kissed back wanting to get it over with but wanting it to last forever.

-oOo-

TC and Warp had been wondering what was going on. They were getting all kinds of strange feelings over the trine bond from Starscream and wanted to know why. They couldn't find her in her room so they decided to check the rest of the base starting with the command center. Unfortunately they never got the message that no one was supposed to be in there.

"So what do you thinks up with Screamer?" Warp asked.

"I don't know," TC answered, "but I hope it's not another mech finding out her secret. That would be another mech we have to get rid of."

"Yeah she needs to learn to keep her secret better," Warp agreed.

They soon arrived at the command center, and there mouths dropped upon opening the door. Right there in the middle of the command center was Starscream and their leader making out.

"WHAT THE FRAG!?" Warp yelled.

-oOo-

"WHAT THE FRAG!?"

Starscream was the first to react and pulled from the kiss turning to see her trine. Her optics widened and she bit her lip, "Frag."

-oOo-

**A/N Soooo guys…..what did you think?! Tell me pleeeeease! Constructive criticism is always welcome just please always keep it clean and keep it nice thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and/or following this story! I can't tell you the appreciation and satisfaction I feel knowing there are people so willing and anxiously waiting for an update from me! Thank you so much it means so much to me and it makes my day whenever someone reviews telling me they like my story! So *Grabs big box of cybercookies* CYBERCOOKIES FOR EVERYONE! *throws cybercookies at readers aiming terribly and hitting them in places that shouldn't be hit* Oh….sorry hehe anyway enjoy this update! :D**

**By the way **'fdskfsdfhjfhjksdhf' is trine bond

'**fdkfjdkfjdkfjld' **is comlink

'_fdfdfsdfkjshfkjsdhfjksdh'_ is bondmates….that'll be in later chapters maybe ;)

-oOo-

"Frag," Megatron heard the lithe seeker in his arms curse as she pulled away from the kiss to look over at the command center doors. He followed her gaze to who he had already anticipated would be there. He growled quietly at being disturbed by Starscream's trine. He was so close to having Starscream right where he wanted her, and then in walked these two bumbling idiots. He was, oh, so tempted to just blast them with his fusion cannon, but knew, not only would that set him back with Starscream but he'd also be sending two of his best flyers to the medbay. So Megatron settled with glaring maliciously at them, and if looks could kill they would be dead.

-oOo-

TC and Warp stared in awe and shock. Of all the things they would have been expecting to see this was most definitely one of them. In fact, this might have been the least thing they would have been expecting. They knew Starscream would eventually come out and tell someone about herself so she could have a mate and a sparkling to continue the Cybertronian existence, but they never even thought to imagine it to be so soon and with the slagmaker himself of all mechs. It was rather stunning really.

After they got over the initial shock of it all they noticed how Starscream was staring at them in a mixture of horrification and embarrassment, and Megatron was glaring at them as if his intent was to burn a hole through their processors with it.

TC was the first to take notice, though, of the fear that was etched and clearly apparent on his trineleader's face. That seemed rather odd if she was willing to be with him. Unless, this wasn't something she wanted, and that thought made TC narrow his optics into thin slits. No, this was was another blackmail attempt to get her into the berth of whichever mech had found out her secret. This was another mech trying to force himself on Starscream, and THAT was not something TC was about to let slide by so easily. He hiked up his wings angrily getting ready to attack.

Both Starscream and Skywarp recognized the familiar position indicating a potential attack from their trinemate, and Starscream tensed with more fear ebbing its way into her spark for the safety of TC.

Skywarp made a quick decision to grab TC's arm, and TC snapped his helm at him with an angered look.

'What are you doing?!' He asked over their trine bond.

'Trying to stop you from getting yourself killed!' Warp replied worried.

'But he's trying to use Star because she's a femme!'

'TC you don't think straight when you're angry! This is Megatron you're talking about! If you attack him even if he is using Screamer he'll end up killing you, and that won't help her at all!'

TC instantly and visibly diffused from his stance, but glared warningly at the warlord still holding Star before asking, "What's going on in here?"

Starscream opened her mouth to answer, but Megatron beat her to it, "I'm having a '_private'_ discussion with my Second in Command. So I suggest you leave. Now."

TC and Warp, both, flicked their wings in disgust at the mere thought and mention of Starscream even remotely having a '_private_' discussion with their leader.

Before anything else could've been said by Megatron Skywarp looked straight into Starscream's optics and asked, "Star what's going on?"

Starscream looked between her trine and Megatron thinking it over before returning her gaze to her bond brothers, "We're together," she stated bluntly.

TC made an unbelieving face as Warp gasped at her, and Megatron himself was looking down at the seeker a little shocked.

"Star you can't be serious!" TC insisted.

"Yeah Screamer tell us the truth!" Warp added.

"I am telling the truth!" Starscream snapped, "I knew that as the only femme seeker and femme con I needed to find a mate. So who better than our illustrious leader?"

"But Starscream you hate him and he's just using you!" TC tried.

"Enough!" She yelled, "Now, if you don't mind Megatron and I have some business to finish up with."

TC and Warp stared in horror. This just was not possible. It couldn't be true, but before TC could even begin to protest Warp grabbed his arm and warped them into their own room.

-oOo-

"Skywarp!" TC screamed, "Why did you do that?"

"TC! Calm down!" Warp yelled and slapped him, "Pull it together! I know it's not true what she said, and I promise we're going to save her, but we have to play cool for now! Freaking the frag out isn't going to help! You need to think rationally," he finished panting by this point.

TC sighed taking a deep breath, "You're right Warp….for once which is weird...OUCH," he said as Warp punched him in the arm, "Hey, hey it was a joke I'm just trying to ease up because I'm worried like frag. I mean he's going to hurt her Warp. I know it," he stated worriedly.

"I know TC, but we have to go about this the right way, but we'll save her. I promise."

TC smiled softly at that pulling Warp close hugging him.

-oOo-

Starscream watched as Skywarp warped himself and TC out of the command center sadly. She wished she could have told them the truth, but in the end she knew it would more than likely lead to their deactivations.

"I'm impressed," she heard Megatron chuckle.

She gave a harsh glare at him and scoffed, "Impressed? Impressed with what? That I had to lie to my trine, and say that I'm dating my soon to be rapist because I don't want YOU to kill them?"

"Well my little seeker you never showed any type of concern for your trine before this," he stated, which was true.

"Of course I didn't. Any affection or kindness is considered weakness within the Decepticon ranks, and so we put on the act and will continue to so that they are protected."

"That is fine, but now you will have another way to protect them….a different way," he smirked grabbing her aft.

Starscream gasped but didn't pull away, "Can we at least take this somewhere more private?"

Megatron grinned and chuckled saying, "Of course. Meet me at my quarters in a breems."

Starscream nodded and gathered her plating. She couldn't very well walk around without it on. Someone would for sure see her and find out the truth. As she started to put it back on, though, she saw out of the corner of her optics that Megatron was watching her. She huffed and hurried to finish putting her plating on. She felt relieved to be wearing the armor again. It felt safe, especially now that Megatron knew everything. She could hide behind the armor when she was outside of her room, and she doubted Megatron would change the way he acted so no one became suspicious, but….now with him knowing it didn't seem like there was a point. The armor was to hide her secret, and the one mech she didn't want to know now knew.

Starscream was soon finished putting on her armor, and when she was done she noticed that Megatron had dismissed himself and left. Good, now she could finally have a moment of peace.

She left through the doors and made her way to her room. She walked through the empty halls. That was somewhat comforting considering she really was in no mood to confront anyone. No idiots to bother her or mock her in her. Just peace and quiet for her to enjoy before having to go and…..visit Megatron.

Starscream shuddered at the thought. She didn't want him, but she also did. She just didn't want to be hurt. Because that's all Megatron could ever offer her. Pain. Emotional pain. Oh sure she could handle the physical pain she'd been enduring for eons, but emotional pain? That was not only worse because more often than not it wasn't an easy fix, but also for the fact that emotions and feelings were for the weak. They were for Autobots. Starscream was no Autobot and didn't plan on acting like one either. On the other hand, she wanted to believe that maybe….just maybe Megatron would be able to return the affections she so desired and not just use her. Immediately she squashed the thought. The impossible is called impossible for a reason. It's just not accessible, and therefore should not be attempted.

Starscream hadn't realized she'd just been wondering the halls aimlessly and ended up down somewhere in the lower levels. She sighed and let herself rest against a wall sliding down it to sit on the ground. How had everything gone so wrong? just this morning everything was fine and she was a mech. Now? She was a found out femme who was being blackmailed by her leader for interfacing, and now had to do it to keep her secret and keep her trine safe. Primus, everything was screwed up now. A brief idea had crossed her mind that she had instantly crushed of possibly going to the Autobots because surely they wouldn't be so cruel to use her. But Starscream an Autobot? Never. And who knows maybe they would be just as anxious about having the only other half of reproduction around and keep her captive for breeding.

Starscream gave a soft sigh, "What does a femme have to do to be free?" she whispered to herself.

She decided that she just wanted to relax and knew no one ever came to these levels and took off the extra armor. As safe as it felt to be in there it felt even better to be just in her own frame.

Starscream was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone sneaking up on her.

-oOo-

Ramjet smirked. So Starscream was a femme huh? He had heard Thundercracker and Skywarp in their room fussing over Megatron and Starscream always referring to him as 'her'. That caused some suspicion so he decided to follow her and see if what he had heard was true. He had seen the mentioned seeker come out the command center and took the opportunity to stalk her. It was kind of dumb luck that she didn't notice him, but he wasn't complaining. When he heard her whisper about, what does a femme have to do to be free, he knew that it was true. That, and the fact that she just took off armor revealing a very much femme type frame.

"So it's true then?" he asked, and he could've laughed at the shocked expression Starscream wore on her face. The puzzlement turned into rage and disgust seeing him.

"What the frag are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Well I heard a few things Screamer. Things that sounded like maybe a certain Air Commander was actually a femme."

Starscream gaped at him not even realizing he'd used the nickname she hated so much. How! How was it even possible for this idiot to find out!

Ramjet just smirked and advanced on her. Closer and closer.

Starscream stood quickly and pointed her nullrays at him, "Don't even think about it Ramjet!"

"Oh, Starscream I don't want to have to give your secret out, but if I have to I will. In fact, how about I just comm Thrust and Dirge hmm? Would you like that?"

"You think threatening me is going to work Ramjet? You believe that your actions will go without consequence?"

"Well….maybe not without consequence, but it will most definitely be worth it once I'm done with you," he grinned and roamed his optics over her body lustfully.

Starscream felt disgusted as if she could purge her tanks and fired at the idiot who called himself Ramjet.

Ramjet dodged her blasts and charged at her tackling her to the ground. He pinned her hands above her head and held them by the wrists there with one hand as the other felt up her body.

Starscream struggled and growled, "Ramjet if you don't get the frag off I will personally see to it that you'll be deactivated!"

The conehead just chuckled and leaned down whispering in Starscream's audio, "If you think that will stop me Screamer you're wrong," and with that he nestled himself between her legs with some fight from her of course.

Starscream felt panic rising inside her and commed Megatron with no success so she tried again. When she still got nothing she decided just to speak maybe he was only ignoring her.

'**Megatron. If you can hear me you fragger you better get your aft down to the lower levels or I'm going to be raped by a conehead idiot!' **

She really hoped that he heard what she said. She didn't want to sound weak, but she wanted to make sure he knew she was in trouble.

Ramjet slid a hand to her interface panel and gripped it hard.

Starscream gasped and glared at him.

He chuckled and gripped it harder, "Open up Starscream."

"Never!" She refused.

"I'll rip it off if you don't," he growled digging his fingers into the seams.

Starscream hissed at the pain and unwillingly allowed her panel to slide back.

Ramjet smirked, "That's it beautiful," he said and dipped a finger into her dry port.

Starscream bit her lip turning her helm away shutting her optics as coolant welled up in them.

"You will enjoy eventually Screamer. I know you will."

"Go frag yourself you fragger!" She screamed.

Ramjet just continued to thrust his finger in and out of her port that only slightly became lubricated.

"Well I suppose that's good enough. Now time for the main event."

"What! No! You can't actually rape me!"

"It's not rape if you enjoy it."

"I'm not enjoying it!"

"Don't worry Screamer you will I promise."

Starscream shook uncontrollably at this point and readied herself for the pain that was to come. It seemed though that the pain was never coming and felt the weight of Ramjet removed from on top of her. She immediately took the opportunity to scramble away and opened her optics to see Megatron profusely punching the conehead into scrap metal.

"Listen hear you foolish idiot. Starscream is MY Second in Command. She is MY Air Commander. She is MINE and mine alone! Starscream belongs to no one but me! She's my femme! If you ever touch her again, look at her the wrong way, mention the fact that she's a femme to anyone I will rip off your limbs and shove them up your own aft port and slowly crush your spark between my servos. Is that understood?" Megatron growled in a deadly tone.

The conehead nodded frantically shaking in fear before scrambling to his pedes before running out of there.

Starscream stared at Megatron in shock. He couldn't have possibly been this angry. He only wanted her for her body didn't he? Once he was done with her he would just claim her as another useless toy….but he sounded so...so furious as if she was really his. As if she wasn't just some possession but something important.

Megatron looked over at her and said, "No one else is ever to touch you. Do you understand?"

"You can't tell me who I can be with!"

"Would you rather me just let every mech get his hands on you?" he asked raising an optic ridge.

Starscream opened her mouth then closed it.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled

Starscream rolled her optics and stood up.

Megatron pulled her close, "This means nothing by the way."

Starscream smirked, "I'm pretty sure it does now."

"You can believe what you want Starscream, but you are mine, and that's all there is to it."

"Of course of course," she chuckled.

Megatron gave her a soft glare before pulling her into a kiss.

Starscream cautiously kissed back and placed her hands on his shoulders. Maybe this wouldn't be so horrible being Megatron's toy for now. Maybe she could actually enjoy this, and maybe in the end….she could have her affection returned.

-oOo-

**A/N OMFG guys I don't even know! I really hope you guys enjoyed this update! Please review and remember always keep it clean and nice thanks so much for reading it's always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well guys 4th chapter up already! Holy smokes this is crazy! Anyway I hope you enjoy and RnR I love when you do XD**

-oOo-

Maybe in the end….she could have her affection returned.

-oOo-

Megatron pressed Starscream up against the wall running his hands up and down her frame as they kissed. Oh, how he was ready to just take her right there. The energon running through his systems fired up, equivalating what the humans would call adrenaline, from the beating he gave Ramjet and his engines revved in anger and lust. The seeker was HIS and his alone. Seeing another mech even close to having Starscream made him boil with rage. He knew now that even if the fragging, curvy, annoying, and beautiful seeker's secret was exposed to the army he wouldn't allow anyone to touch her. He wouldn't let her know that, though, it would make it seem as if he cared….and he didn't! He didn't care for her at all! He just didn't want anyone else to touch what was his! That was it! There were no feelings involved! Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Starscream moaned secretly loving how powerful and aggressive Megatron was being. As much as she hated him doing this to keep her loyal and not because he simply liked her she wanted it. She always had, but admitting to it, she knew, would be her downfall. At the moment ,though, she couldn't give a flying frag if it was going to be her downfall, but she at least wanted her first time to be a little more special than a quick frag in the hallway, so she reluctantly pulled from the kiss to pant softly saying, "M-Megatron….Not like this."

Megatron growled getting seriously fed up with the fragging beauty. Why couldn't she just let him have her already! He just wanted to ram his spike into her, and was more than tempted to just do it by this point.

"And why not?" He bit out.

Starscream opened her mouth to speak, and her cheekplates tinted blushing, "Um….i-it's still my first time…" she mumbled looking away.

Megatron gave an exasperated sigh. Of course. She probably wanted it to be special. Well, he supposed he could at least give her that. Not that he cared! But it would probably benefit him and make her a lot easier to get to, so he pulled back and asked, "What do you wan?"

Starscream looked at him shocked before a hint of a smile showed slightly. Maybe he did care.

"Well….maybe we can do this in your quarters? And slow! And gentle! I just want it to….feel good," she said finishing the last part awkwardly.

Megatron nodded. This wouldn't be so hard. At least she didn't want rose petals leading to the berth with romantic music playing. She just wanted simple privacy with more intimacy than a frag. She wanted to actually interface and dare he say, make love for her first time. It would be only a little bit of a nuisance. He's not exactly skilled in the art of being gentle or slow, but he could try. And this could end up working better than Soundwave's plan of raping her. Maybe giving her pleasure the way she wants will just keep her in line and kill the traitor inside. Megatron smirked at that. Yes that would be much better. A willing partner and loyal Second.

"You're really going to do as I ask?" Starscream asked suspiciously.

"Yes Starscream this time I am," he replied with a smirk still plastered on his face.

Starscream couldn't help but feel like there was a second agenda the Decepticon leader had, but for now she didn't care. For now, she was still on the fact that Megatron was going to let her have at least a decent first time, so with that she smiled and said, "Good."

-oOo-

When they arrived at Megatron's quarters Starscream looked around impressed. For a mech with such a boring frame Megatron's room wasn't as bad. Sure it wasn't as lavish and decorated as Starscream's but it wasn't exactly plain. There was a large Decepticon Symbol covering the wall by the berth, but what made it different than just an enlarged symbol was that it had the three original races, that had band together to create the Decepticons, language written in it all saying the same thing.

"_We are the oppressed, misunderstood, underestimated Cybertronians. We are the faction that fights for freedom of everyone and the destruction of the different classes. We will NOT tolerate the council looking down on us any longer! WE fight as one! WE fight for justice! WE are the Decepticons!"_

_In Vosian, Kaonian, and Tarnian._

Starscream read it in each language. It was inspiring once upon a time. Now it seemed like a lie. They no longer fought for rights. They fought to stay online, but Starscream would give anything to be back on Cybertron. They could rebuild their home, but the Autobots stood in the way. They only saw Decepticons as cruel and vicious killing machines. That was true to some point, but it was because of their background and fear. Every single Con here came from oppression of some sort and were hardened. They weren't pampered and that's something the Bots would never understand. Cons didn't want things to go the way they did before and they feared that's what would happened. Feared being oppressed once more, and as for this war? This war that had raged so long that neither faction would be able to trust the other. There was no hope for peace unless one faction was defeated and one was victorious. It was sad but true, and Starscream would never admit it out loud, but she still wished to have peace. There was always the sick enjoyment of crushing another's spark, but it didn't compare to the joy of being able to fly freely without being shot down or to not be judged and ridiculed.

"It's beautiful," Starscream whispered stilling looking over it.

"Yes it is," Megatron agreed closing the door and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Starscream rested her hands on his and looked over her shoulder at him, "Do you miss Cybertron?"

"Of course I do. What kind of stupid question was that?" He snorted.

"I do too," she said ignoring his rudeness, and for a moment let her walls down, "I wish this war was over and that we could rebuild our home. I wish I could rebuild vos," and her voice softened as she finished.

Megatron reflexively held her tighter not to hurt her but more to show he wanted to go home as well. He looked down into her optics. They were full of sadness and memories, and Megatron remembered a time when Starscream and himself had gotten along. They were quite the team back then. Things had just...changed over time. They both became colder and everything was about the power. That's when the assassination attempts started. From there everything just went downhill.

Megatron shook his head. Why was he reminiscing when he should be fragging? But this wasn't going to be a frag. This was Starscream's first time, and he agreed he would at least give her the comfort of a berth and a proper interface.

"For now Starscream let us not worry ourselves over that because we will one day," he said and kissed her.

Starscream kissed back turning herself so that they were chest to chest. She moaned softly as Megatron rubbed her hips softly. It was the gentlest he'd been so far.

She gasped as he picked her up and carried her to the berth carefully placing her on it never breaking the kiss as he climbed on top of her. She shyly spread her legs and blushed feeling him chuckle and spread them wider making himself comfortable between them.

Megatron pulled from the kiss only to move in attacking her neck with licks and bites. He heard the seeker give a small gasp and moan making him smirk. Finally, he was going to have her.

Megatron rolled his hips into hers, and Starscream's wings flicked pressing forward wanting attention. Megatron couldn't deny the seeker and placed his hands flat on her wings feeling them shiver from his touch. He ran his hands up and down them from tip to base before slipping them underneath sliding them along the edge of the stunning white pieces of metal.

Starscream arched into him moaning. She loved the feel of Megatron's hands on her wings. She never knew they could feel so great, and she never wanted it to end. If she knew that this is what she would feel then she wouldn't mind ever being with bucket head.

Megatron kissed up Starscream's neck, along her jawline, and to her lips kissing her passionately as he continued to fondle her wings.

Starscream kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his glossa glide across her lower lip and let her mouth open.

Megatron thrust his glossa into her mouth trying to find hers. When he did they fought for dominance and eventually intertwined in lust and passion.

Starscream gave a small squeak as Megatron caught her off guard by giving her wings a slight squeeze causing both pain and pleasure. She shivered in delight as his hands traveled from her wings to her sides and rubbed them before one hand made its way to her interfacing panel and rubbed at it tenderly. She pulled back from the kiss and stared up at him nervously. She wanted this, but she knew it was going to hurt.

Megatron just continued rubbing feeling lubricant leak from the seams down thighs and said, "I will prepare you Starscream, and I'll make you feel like you never have just trust me."

Starscream bit her lip. Trust him? Megatron? Of all mechs? Could she really allow herself that kind of risk?

Megatron seemed to notice the internal battle Starscream was having and started to kiss down her frame till his mouth was gently placing kisses on her panel.

Starscream gasped and looked down at him, "M-Megatron!"

"Open for me," Megatron said in a demanding voice that made Starscream's body tingle and her panel snapped back.

Megatron gave a satisfied smirk and inspected her leaking port. It was already quite lubricated meaning Starscream was enjoying his ministrations. He leaned forward and gave it a teasing lick tasting the sweet juices Starscream made. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard Starscream squeal in shock.

"Calm down Starscream," he said giving her a small smile.

Starscream nodded and bit her lip again.

Megatron leaned forward again and this time gave a long slow lick making Starscream give a heated mewel. She didn't know what possessed Megatron to do this, but she sure as frag was not going to stop him. She drew in a quick breath as Megatron pushed his glossa into her port. Oh frag! Who knew she could experience this amount of pleasure and he wasn't even spiking her yet!

Megatron felt her walls constrict as he pushed his glossa in and massaged her inner thighs.

Primus Starscream felt like she could've overloaded right then and there before Megatron began thrusting his glossa in and out making her spasm slightly from the sensation. She felt her stomach clench and knew she was about to experience her first overload before Megatron allowed his glossa to withdraw to Starscream's dismay. She glared down at him, and he just smirked as he crawled back up and kissed her making her taste herself. It was….different and maybe she'd be able to return the favor sometime and get a taste of him, but that was for a later date because right now she wanted him inside her!

Megatron had allowed himself to hold back this whole time and finally let his spike spring free. It was already straight and hard releasing small amounts of lubricant from its tip.

Starscream looked down at she heard Megatron's panel snap back and stared in awe at the massive spike. THAT was suppose to go inside her! She was seriously having second thoughts right now.

"Megatron," she said nervously, and Megatron looked her in the optics grabbing one of her hands and held it intertwining their fingers.

He used his other hand to grab his spike and position it before slowing guiding the tip in. He heard Starscream whimper softly squeezing his hand, and he found himself leaning down to kiss her softly as he continued to push in. Once he was hilted he resisted the urge to begin pounding into her. Starscream was suppose to enjoy this and he was rather certain she wouldn't enjoy that.

Starscream didn't think the pain would ever go away from her burning port. Megatron was huge! She tried to ignore the pain as her and Megatron kissed, though. It was nice of him to try and distract her and relax till she adjusted to his size. When she felt the pain ebbing away and morphing into a rather nice and pleasurable sensation she rolled her hips indicating Megatron could start moving.

When he felt her roll her hips he didn't pull from the kiss. Truthfully, he could kiss Starscream all day and never get over it, but she would never know. He felt her shock as he continued with the kiss and began to pull out till he was halfway before thrusting back in.

Starscream moaned into their heated kiss as Megatron began a slow but hard pace. Frag, she really never knew interfacing could feel this good. She gasped as he hit a sensitive spot, and continued to gasp and moan in pleasure as he began aiming for that particular spot speeding up his thrusts.

"Ngh...Megatron!" She panted pulling from the kiss as he was bringing her closer to the edge.

Megatron just continued thrusting and squeezed her hand feeling her walls squeeze his spike almost painfully. She was probably the tightest he ever had even for a virgin. Or ex virgin now.

Megatron raised his hips a little driving deeper into the tight heat of Starscream's port, and said seeker cried out as he did feeling her arch off the berth into him. Then Megatron had just the greatest idea and let Starscream's hand go in order to grab her hips with both hands and switched their positions so she was sitting on top of him now.

Starscream stunned by the sudden change she stared down at Megatron who in turn smirked up at her.

"Ride me beautiful," he chuckled.

Starscream's mouth fell open in shock and before she could say anything Megatron thrust his hips up into her hard making her jerk and gasp falling forward slightly only catching herself by placing her hands on Megatron's chest.

"Come on I know you can do it Screamer," he said and his smirk grew.

Starscream gave him a hard glare before lifting her hips and till only the tip was inside her before letting herself drop back down onto him.

Megatron grunted in pleasure moving his hands to her hips.

Starscream repeated the same agonizingly slow motion over and over before she began to get more confident and started to fasten her pace.

Megatron helped her thrusting up as she came down onto him. He was glad he let her take control. She looked so good sitting on top of him riding his spike.

Megatron sat up and used one hand to support himself and the other to rest on the small of Starscream's back.

Starscream leaned forward and kissed him resting her hands on his shoulders as she began to bounce on top of him feeling herself coming undone.

Megatron could tell she was close. Her port was clenching his spike like her life depended on keeping it inside her.

Starscream finally reached that blissful moment of her first overload and cried out Megatron's name as it washed over her.

Megatron growled as he felt Starscream overload pushing him over the edge and release his fluids deep within her port.

Starscream felt the hot transfluid shoot into her and shuddered at the feeling. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to get used to that. She panted heavily and leaned on Megatron who chuckled wrapping his arms around her.

Starscream smiled softly and carefully picked herself up off Megatron's now limp spike.

"That….was….," Starscream started.

"Amazing?" Megatron asked finishing for her.

"Yeah."

"You're welcome by the way."

"For what?" She scoffed.

"For making your first time amazing," he smirked.

Starscream rolled her optics, "Please it was pretty much forced."

"I do believe you had a choice, and it didn't seem like you wanted me to stop," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah shutup," she mumbled as he laid down with her still on top of him.

"You're probably tired aren't you?"

"And if I am?"

"You may stay here and recharge, but only because you'll have to anyway when you're pregnant."

Starscream sat up and glared down at him, "Can't you just be as kind and loving as you were when we were interfacing?"

"Considering I only was like that per request for your first time...no."

"I asked you to be slow and gentle on a berth, but you actually pleasured me! Being loving wasn't part of the request, but you were anyway! Why can't you just stay that way?"

Megatron's face darkened, "Listen here seeker. I'm not loving, I don't love, and I only did what I did so you will cooperate. If you are satisfied in the berth it should keep you in line and loyal."

"So that's why you did this! Because you wanted to use me not only to have a sparkling, but lead me into a false sense of caring so I would be loyal! Frag you! I hate you!" She yelled as coolant bubbled in her optics, and she rolled off top of him. She made to get off the berth, but Megatron grabbed her wrist, "Let go you fragger!"

"Did you actually think I could love someone who at every turn tried to kill me, usurp me, overthrow me! You must be glitched to honestly believe that I would care for someone like you Starscream!" Megatron yelled laughing.

Starscream looked back at him with a tear stained face. Shock and hurt were blatantly showing, and she shivered as she tried to keep the sobs inside.

Megatron had immediately stopped laughing. He'd never seen the seeker actually cry, and because….he said he didn't love her? Did that mean then she loved him? Impossible! She just said she hated him and she always tried to kill him! But still…..

"Starscream?" He asked.

Starscream pursed her lips together, "You can tell the whole army Megatron I don't care. I won't be your little whore. Thanks for the first time, but it's your last with me," she said pulling her wrist from his grasp and got off the berth. Her legs were wobbly and her port hurt, but she didn't care anymore.

Megatron quickly got off the berth and grabbed her pushing till her back hit the wall and he pinned her there. He looked into her optics for what seemed to be an eternity but was only seconds before kissing her.

"Starscream, my treacherous fool you can't leave."

Starscream stared up at him, "And why not? You made it quite clear you feel nothing."

"Let me ask you a question. How do you feel about me?"

Starscream looked away not answering.

"Starscream," Megatron growled.

And Starscream snapped, "I hate you, b-but I love you! I always have! I wanted you to love me, but I knew that you hated me and would only use me like you are! You're just a monster! A monster I'm hopelessly in love with!" She finished with tears.

"A monster who lied to you," Megatron stated.

Starscream raised an optic ridge at him.

"Starscream….," he started but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

He growled and answered the door just to be met with a fist in the face.

"Thundercracker!" Starscream yelled.

-oOo-

**A/N Wow this turned out a long longer than I had intended it to. Anyway thanks for the continuous support! And even if you've already reviewed review again please! I always love to see what you guys think of each chapter! Anyway please let me know and stay tuned for the next one! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N so very short chapter and please for the love of primus don't kill me but RnR

-oOo-

"Thundercracker!" Starscream yelled in shock, "What the absolute frag are you doing!?"

"Have you forgotten we're trine Starscream? I know exactly what has happened! I'd prefer you to be with Optimus Prime right now at this point than this fragger," TC said angrily as he glared at the mech who was stunned by his unexpected punch. It felt good to finally reward their Leader with a well deserved hit to the face.

Megatron growled slowly lifting his helm. He grabbed his jaw from the pinch of pain he felt in it. He tasted a warm and metallic liquid in his mouth, and ran his glossa over his lower lip feeling the crack that now resided there. His optics burned like two molten pits of lava as they narrowed and snapped in the direction of Thundercracker. The fragging seeker was about to deactivate for his insolence. No one dared to even back talk let alone hit the Warlord, and yet here was this idiot thinking he could. Well, he would just have to take care of that wouldn't he?

Megatron advanced on the blue seeker. He snarled grabbing his throat into a crushing grip and squeezed hard.

Thundercracker choked out grabbing at Megatron's wrist pulling on it to release him. He was infuriated! That damned groundpounder took advantage of his little sister! Stole her virginity! He deserved to burn in the pit, and TC was here to make sure that happened. He'd do anything! He'd even take her to the Autobots if he had too. At least then she'd be away from her abuser.

"Megatron stop!" Starscream said worried and pushed at Megatron.

Megatron released Thundercracker and turned on Starscream slapping her. He realized too late what he had done and could only stare down at the form laying on the floor, from the force of the hit, that was his Second in Command.

Starscream's wings twitched with many emotions. She felt energon running down the right side of her face from a cut that was inflicted on her cheek from the slap. She slowly reached up touching the wound and flinched from the slight sting. She turned her head to glare at Megatron. He hit her! How dare he! And to think she was falling for him! What a stupid, stupid seeker she was! To think that maybe, just maybe he might actually care for her!

Thundercracker had watched in shock and rage as Megatron's attention was averted from himself to Starscream. He watched as his sister was struck down by the brute. It was one thing to harm him, but to directly hit his trine leader! At least with the added armor on she had been able to avoid any real damage, but now without it she was completely vulnerable. He saw the gash on her cheek and went into a frenzy carelessly attacking Megatron.

Megatron grunted as he was tackled to the ground. He felt blows fall down upon him relentlessly. Eventually, there was an opening, and he was more than willing to take it and delivered a hard punch to TC's helm effectively knocking the seeker off top of him. He quickly stood and smirked down at the seeker who glared up at him. He powered up his fusion cannon and pointed it at Thundercracker.

Just as Megatron was about to shoot a flash of purple light was in his face removing his view on the eldest trine member.

-oOo-

Skywarp had appeared just in time.

"Holy frag TC!" He said grabbing his arm and looked over seeing Starscream. Before anything could be said he grabbed her arm as well and warped them back into his and TC's shared room, but not before hearing the echoing scream of boiling rage from none other than their leader.

Starscream stared, with her lips pursed, at TC before screaming, "WHY!"

TC flinched from the pitch but glared at her, "I felt your fear Starscream. You were afraid of being raped by him! I felt your distress!"

"TC I wanted Megatron! What the frag are you...," she started then thought of Ramjet and facepalmed, "TC you idiot! It wasn't Megatron I was afraid of when you felt my fear and anxiety it was Ramjet...he...he tried to rape me in the lower levels," her voice lowering as she finished.

TC looked at her stunned, "Did...did he...," he couldn't finish but was thankful when Starscream shook her head 'no' understanding what he had implied.

"Primus Star, I'm sorry," Warp said and hugged her, "We thought it was Megatron since he...ya know found out."

"No...but he saved me. He threatened Ramjet that if he ever touched me or exposed my secret then he would pretty much offline him. And I think...I think he was about to confess something to me, but then you barged in!" She hissed glaring at TC.

TC held his hands up in mock defense, "Star...I still don't think you should be with Megatron. I mean sure he saved you, but he just hit you because you protected me. It was different when he thought you were a mech and you had the extra armor but you don't, and he could leave serious damage if you anger him. I really want to take you to the Bots."

Both Starscream and Skywarp stared at TC slack-jawed. He couldn't be serious! Take her, Starscream, to the Autobots!

"What? Think about it. If Megatron really cares about you and not as some whore then he'll beg you to come back."

"Megatron doesn't beg," Starscream snorted.

"Exactly, but if he loses you Star, well, if he cares he'll beg you to come back, but if he just demands it and threatens to beat you then you know your answer."

"But he'd never beg." She protested.

"If he cares he will. Just think of this as a test," he smiled.

Warp hummed, "Ya know Screamer he has a point. You should do it," he chuckled.

"But...I don't want to go alone," she pouted.

"Aw Screamer wants us to come along!" Warp chided.

"Alright we''ll go," TC nodded.

Starscream sighed softly. She couldn't believe she was actually going to...to be with the Bots! If they even accepted her! Which she doubted, but still...were her brothers so hung up on keeping her from Megatron that they'd really honestly rather have her with some Bot? Why couldn't they just...ya know...not be so protective? She could protect herself most of the time.

Starscream exhaled loudly, "Well...I guess if we're gonna go we should go now."

Both her brothers nodded in approval, and they soon snuck out heading to the Autobot base.

-oOo-

Teletraan-1

'Incoming Decepticons identified as Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream.'

Optimus narrowed his optics, "What are they doing in Autobot territory?"

Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl were all looking at Teletraan-1 along with Optimus. They were wondering the same thing. What was the elite trine doing so close?

"Ah say we giv'em a good aft-kicking Prahm," Ironhide suggested.

"No...not yet. Let's see what they plan to do," Prime stated.

"Prime sir, with all due respect they are in our territory and it would be wise if we didn't allow them to roam freely," Prowl said.

"But they're not just roaming," Jazz said pointing to the screen, "They're headed this way. They're either coming to attack us, the most likely option, or want to discuss a deal."

-oOo-

The elite trine landed outside of the Autobot base. Starscream was the first to speak, "Optimus Prime. I demand to speak with you now!"

"Star I don't think that's how you should approach this," TC whispered.

Starscream huffed crossing her arms and said in a nicer tone, "Optimus Prime if I could please have a word with you. I would like to discuss something of great importance."

Warp gave her a thumbs up and Starscream rolled her optics.

The three of them waited patiently before seeing the hangar door begin to open.

Optimus Prime stepped out and couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful femme seeker that was here saying she was Starscream. It certainly looked and talked like Starscream, but he..er...she was much more curvaceous and elegant.

Starscream looked at Warp then TC before she started walking over to Optimus.

The other Autobots that stepped out stared shocked, but still had their weapons trained on her if she tried something fishy.

Starscream scoffed, those idiots. They didn't know what was about to happen because as soon as Starscream reached Optimus she tore off his mask too quickly for him to realize it before crushing her lips onto his.

-oOo-

A/N oh frag don't kill me please! I didn't even know I was gonna do that I just figured! Heeeey throw in some Autobots! Hehehe but wonder how primes gonna react to this um...unexpected turn of events.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Holy frag I just...I don't even know but I do actually have a plan hehe *rubs hands together wholly* just a warning there is going to be some primexscream but its not gonna be too serious because my OTP forever is megascream. **

-oOo-

Optimus was baffled. Was this femme...Starscream really kissing him? He felt himself heating up slightly at the thought of having a seeker in his berth but knew that was inappropriate. He lifted his hands and hovered them above her hips, not touching but feeling awkward because he didn't know where else he could place them. His mind was muddled, and he just continued to stand there awkwardly like a youngling having their first interface.

Starscream chuckled and pulled back, "Wow...Optimus you're really getting heated up from this. Is there something you're not telling me?" She smirked. This was going to be fun indeed.

Prime would've blushed if he could, "Starscream...this is not appropriate."

"Oh? I'm so sorry," she said dramatically. 'Do you want to take this elsewhere?' remained unsaid.

Prime gave her a small warning glare before reaching down grabbing his face mask and putting it back on the best he could, "What is it you came here for Starscream?"

Starscream sighed, "I...my trine and I would like to defect to the Autobots. Megatron has found out I'm a femme and wants to use me for breeding...I...I can't do that," she said looking down trying to be as innocent as possible. She knew Prime would fall for the story because it was mostly true, "He's...he's already used me, but TC and Warp...," she continued and looked back at them for a moment, "They rescued me. Please help us."

-oOo-

"I wonder what they're saying...I mean after that little stunt," Warp chuckled quietly.

TC just rolled his optics, "I really hope she didn't just get us fragged."

-oOo-

Prime looked at the seeker. She sounded sincere, but this was Starscream, the sneakiest, most deceitful Cybetronian there was. If anyone could play off being the victim it was this seeker standing before him. Fortunately for Starscream, though, Prime was kind enough to believe and give her a chance.

"Starscream if this is true then you and you're trine may seek shelter here. And if what you say is true about Megatron already...taking you then I would feel better if ratchet gave you a look over to see if there were any repercussions of what happened."

For a moment Starscream felt fear constrict in her spark. She never thought about it before...what if she was pregnant...with Megatron's child?

Starscream quietly and worriedly said, "C-can we please do that now?"

Prime nodded and turned to face his men, "Starscream and her trine have defected. And yes, Starscream is a femme. I will not tolerate any sort of inappropriate or out of line behavior towards her," he stated and gently grabbed Starscream's arm, "I will lead you to the medbay."

Starscream felt her spark flutter. Why was he so fragging kind?

-oOo-

Prime walked into the medbay with Starscream and her trine. He let those two tag along because Starscream wanted them to know if she was...sparked.

"Ratchet old friend. I need you to scan Starscream for a new spark."

Ratchet looked up from his work, "Ah so you finally decided to come out Starscream."

Starscream scoffed indignantly, "Excuse me!? How could you possibly know?"

"I'm a medic Starscream. You may have been able to hide behind armor and a deeper voice device, but you're spark signature gave you away. Only a medic can tell the difference between a mech and femmes spark signatures. I'll bet even your medic, Hook I think, knew."

Starscream stood shocked, "But...then why? Why didn't you rat me out?"

"I may not like you, but that's your business. Only you have the right to tell the truth about yourself."

Starscream could not believe it! The medic knew the whole time! Hook might have known the whole time too! And neither of them gave it away or used it against her!

Prime smiled behind his mask. Starscream's shocked expression was cute. She looked adorable. But...No! He cannot have those kinds of thoughts! Lustful thinking leads to desire. Desire leads to want. Want leads to need. And need leads to force. He was above such instincts! He would not be influenced by...those gorgeous white wings and cherry red hips...those slender white thighs being pushed away from each other showing a...NO! Prime felt his spike pressing against his panel. Frag...he wanted to have the seeker, but he would not do so if she didn't want it...he really hoped she wanted it.

"Alright Starscream if you just want to lay down on the berth I'll be right back with the scanner," Ratchet said disappearing into a closet.

Starscream did as told laying down on the berth and looked at Optimus, "What will you do if I'm pregnant?"

"Starscream that is your choice...I would be against terminating the spark, but if you chose to keep the sparkling then know that you would be supported here by the Autobots."

Starscream gave him an incredulous look,"And by that you mean you and the Hatchet."

"His name is Ratchet," he chuckled, "And no. If you prove yourself I'm sure they are all willing to give a chance."

Starscream rolled her optics and sighed heavily.

Ratchet soon came back out with a scanner and said, "This might feel a little cold," and with that he turned it on and ran it over her chest. Once he was done he looked over the results, "Well it doesn't look like you're sparked at this time."

"Thank Primus Star!" Warp said running over and hugging her.

Starscream pushed him off, "Calm down Warp….but….I'm happy too," She sighed in relief.

"I am as well Star," TC smiled softly and rubbed one of her wings soothingly.

Starscream let out a puff of air and looked up at the ceiling, "I do want a sparkling someday, though," she said, and thought about how shouldn't really mind if it was with Megatron.

"Yeah, Screamer we know," Warp chuckled.

Prime watched them. It was weird to see them so affectionate, but it was also nice. They seemed to have a closer bond than they ever showed on the battlefield. Then again, it was considered a weakness to show any sort of compassion when you were a decepticon.

-oOo-

"What do you mean they're with the fragging Autobots?!" Megatron said outraged. How dare they! They thought they could just get up and leave?! Well, they were sorely mistaken. Megatron was sure he knew who the real culprit was. That damned blue seeker Thundercracker. That fragger was done for when he got a hold of him.

Megatron growled more feeling himself shake in retained fury as he saw the video being played back of Starscream just walking up to his nemesis, Optimus Prime, and kissing him. SHE WAS HIS! He'd kill Prime and punish Starscream severely for even thinking she could be with anyone besides himself.

Soundwave watched Megatron's reaction. He knew he would be furious. He could sense something in his leader that he had always figured was lust for his Second, but he was now noticing that is was far more than just lust for the treacherous seeker. It was an emotion that was unfamiliar to the Warlord, and it was clear he didn't know what to make of it so he reacted as usual with anger and violence.

"Soundwave….I want you to send ravage to Starscream with a message,"

Soundwave nodded….this would not end well.

-oOo-

"Well this is a pretty nice room," Warp said plopping down on the berth. It was the softest berth he's laid on in quite a while.

"Yeah it's pretty big too," TC said looking around. It was rather large and spacious unlike their rooms back aboard their underwater base. Which didn't say much because they never got to have large rooms since they weren't that high on the command chain.

"It'll do I guess," Starscream mumbled. Of course she was the one to have issues with the room. She could find a problem with absolutely anything.

"Oh come on Screamer this room is bigger than yours was," Warp stated. Which was true, and she had a pretty decent sized room back at the Decepticon base.

"Yeah but I wasn't sharing my old room with you guys," she said sticking her glossa out childishly.

Skywarp raised an optic ridge before warping behind his trineleader and grinning as he began tickling her sides.

"W-Warp! ahahahaha s-staaaaahp!" She laughed as she tried to get away from him. How dare he think he could just….just tickle her!

TC rolled his optics chuckling, "You guys are literally sparklings," he said shaking his head.

Warp laughed and stopped his tickle torture on Starscream, "She started it."

Starscream's mouth opened into a perfect "O" shape in offense, "I did not!" She didn't start anything! He's the one who started tickling her!

Warp laughed harder, "Oh, but you did when you stuck your glossa out at us, and you should totally see your face right now! It's priceless!"

Starscream pouted and crossed her arms looking away. She wasn't really angry with them. In fact, she was happy they could joke around like this for a little while before Megatron demanded her return. She knew he would too. She just hoped that what TC said was true, and that he would in some way beg her even if it was subtle, so she knew that he actually cared.

"Well," Warp started and stretched out yawning, "This has been quite an eventful solar cycle so lets get some recharge."

Thundercracker nodded in agreement walking over to the berth and laid down and wrapped an arm around Skywarp as the purple seeker laid beside him nuzzling him.

Starscream smiled watching her trinemates. She hoped one day she could have someone to snuggle with like that.

"Hey Screamer you gonna come to recharge?" Warp asked her.

"Uh...yeah," she said and walked over laying down closing her optics.

-oOo-

Starscream awoke from recharge and blinked her optics open. She sat up carefully so as not to disturb Skywarp and TC. She checked her chronometer noticing that it was the middle of the night. She sighed as she climbed out of the berth and quietly left the room. She knew that there were cameras everywhere watching her. The Autobots didn't trust her or her trine, which was reasonable, but it still annoyed her that every corner had a camera watching and waiting to tape something.

Starscream walked through the halls aimlessly not noticing the sound of approaching foot steps.

"Is there any reason you are up right now Starscream?" Prime asked.

Starscream jumped a little, "Frag," she hissed.

"I apologize Starscream. I did not mean to frighten you."

"You didn't scare me! You just….surprised me is all," she said defensively.

Prime chuckled, "Then I apologize for surprising you, but Starscream what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask the same," Starscream said crossing her arms and cocking a hip to the side.

Prime couldn't help but let his gaze fall to those hips. Those beautiful red hips he just wanted to grab and hold. No! It was hard not to fantasize about the seeker in front of him, and he started to heat up again. Primus he needed to control himself!

Starscream noticed his optics drift down to her hips and a sly smirk appeared on her face. Oh, the Prime was attracted to her? Well, while she was here she might as well have some fun right?

"So….Optimus," she said in a sultry voice as she stepped closer pressing up against him, "The reason I'm up is because I just can't recharge….I think I need...help," She smirked, "Think you can help me?"

What?! What was Starscream doing! She can't possibly mean...THAT! Before he could even ask though he saw her hand reaching for his facemask and he grabbed her wrist, "I just had it repaired please do not rip it off again."

"Then let me see that handsome face of yours Prime."

"Starscream I don't believe this is appropriate. We cannot do this."

"I know you want to…..how about just this once? Please?" She asked looking up at him with big bright red optics.

Prime sighed as he let his facemask retract. He really hoped he wouldn't regret this in the morning.

Starscream took the time to actually enjoy staring at the handsome mech. He really was some eye candy no wonder he wore a mask all the time, but she figured that's not why he wore it, and that it was because of the scar that resided on his left cheek. She stared for only a few more seconds before leaning up and kissing him.

Prime kissed back this time and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Starscream was surprised by the action but enjoyed it regardless.

Prime moved his hands down to her aft and grabbed it picking her up, and Starscream immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. This was going to be so much fun for her and for Prime she suspected as well, who, speaking of which began walking back to his room as they made out.

When he reached it he immediately put in his access code and walked in closing the door and locked it. He walked over to the berth and gently laid Starscream down on it as he climbed on top of her between her legs.

Starscream wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his lower lip. Prime responded by allowing his mouth to open, and he felt her glossa sneak into his mouth and he intwined his with hers.

Starscream moaned and rolled her hips into his. Her plating was hot just like his and the friction between their pelvic armor drove her crazy. She wanted him in her now!

"O-Optimus," she gasped as he broke from the kiss and started nibbling and kissing her neck.

Prime rubbed her sides worshipping her body. At this moment he was thankful to Primus for letting him bed such a beautiful creature such as Starscream. He loved the small gasps and moans escaping her lips as he continued to caress her with his hands and mouth.

Starscream figured this would be a quick frag, but instead Prime was touching her like she was a goddess, and she was loving every second of it. She couldn't wait to see how else he would pleasure her, and he was barely doing anything now.

Optimus slipped a hand down to rub her panel making Starscream moan in delight. Optimus wasn't shocked to feel how hot her panel was. She was moaning, and it was hard to think that she was anything but enjoying herself. He heard the tell-tale click of her panel and felt it slide away revealing her already dripping wet port.

Prime moved up to kiss Starscream again as he inserted one of his fingers inside her moistness, and felt her moan against his mouth. He slowly thrust his finger in and out.

Starscream mewled in pleasure and bucked up against Prime's finger, "M-more!" she gasped into the kiss.

Optimus obliged and added a second finger speeding up his pace a bit. He gently bit Starscream's lip and sucked on it.

Starscream moaned and spread her legs wider so Prime could get his fingers inside her deeper. She gave a small squeak as he added two more fingers thrusting all four inside her over and over making her go crazy.

"Optimus please," she begged wanting his spike.

Prime pulled his fingers out. He couldn't hold back any longer. Between the eager and wanton moans she voiced and writhing movements of her body it was just too much for him, and he released his already hard spike that was leaking transfluid. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into her incredibly tight port until he was in to the hilt.

Starscream let a small cry escape her lips. Prime was huge! Frag, he was stuffing her port full, and it felt wonderful.

"You are so beautiful Starscream," Prime whispered as he stared down into her optics.

Starscream stared back and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Prime began a slow but deep pace as he kissed back.

Starscream moaned moving her hips with his and arched. This is what she wanted. To have someone want to make her feel good, and not just for loyalty. To be treated like a lover and not a possession, but she wanted it with a different mech. She wanted it with Megatron, but she forgot about him as Optimus Prime filled her. She focused on the mech pleasuring her because he wanted her, and at the moment she wanted him.

Prime angled his hips up and downward to get into Starscream deeper making her scream out into his mouth in pleasure. He was repeatedly hitting her ceiling node over and over making her lose her mind.

"Optimus I need….I want….please," she moaned incoherently, but it was enough for Optimus to understand, and he began to thrust into her hard and fast as he himself began feeling an overload starting to build.

Starscream felt hers building as well and she clutched onto Prime's shoulders. She squeezed his spike with her port impossibly tight. This interface was just processor-blowing, and she never wanted it to end.

Prime grunted began thrusting into Starscream erratically and kissed her as he felt himself about to fall over the edge.

Starscream kissed back with just as much passion and even deepened the kiss as she began to feel her overload crashing over her body.

Prime felt Starscream falling into her overload and thrust his fastest and hardest before giving one final thrust overloading deep within her port.

Starscream pulled from the kiss panting heavily as they both began to cool down and she looked up at Optimus with hazy optics.

He smiled down at her softly, "You are truly the most gorgeous Cybertronian I've ever seen Starscream."

Starscream smiled back pulling him into a lazy kiss, "Thank you….now ready for round two?" She asked switching their positions so she was sitting on top of him.

"If you are," he chuckled.

-oOo-

Starscream woke in the morning sore as the pit. Frag, that was quite a night. They must've interfaced at least five times. She smiled, though, the Prime had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close, and he was snoring softly. It was rather adorable really.

Starscream sat up slightly which made Optimus groan and blink his optics open. Starscream chuckled, "I really enjoyed last night."

Prime smiled and sat up kissing her shoulder softly, "I enjoyed myself as well."

Starscream bit her lip, "But….you know we can't...actually be together right?"

Prime sighed softly, "Yes, Starscream I do know that...you were mumbling in your sleep."

Starscream's optics widened, Optimus gave her a soft kiss, "I'm not going to say that I'm happy, but I will respect the fact that you love another mech."

Starscream looked down, "It was just suppose to be a frag, but you...you treated me like a lover."

"Starscream you deserve to be treated like a lover. You've had a lot of misdeeds, but the mech you desire has done far worse, and he should treat you with respect and should be happy that he has you as his."

"Thank you Optimus," Starscream said giving him one last kiss before comming Warp, '**Tell TC not to freak out….I may or may not have been with the Prime the whole night….,'**

'**Starscream you what?! You slept with Prime!' **Warp commed back.

'**...Yes Warp we'll talk about his later,' **and before Warp could respond Starscream ended the commlink.

"Do you have a washrack by chance?"

Prime nodded and pointed to door on the left, but then picked Starscream up bridal style and carried her there.

"Are you trying to make me choose you instead of him?" Starscream asked.

"No….I know you won't change your mind, but at least I can treat as if you were mine while you're still here."

Starscream smiled at that.

-oOo-

Warp and TC waited for Starscream's return, and as soon as she walked through the door they bombarded her.

"What the frag is wrong with you?!" TC hollered.

"Shutup! Do you want everyone to know!"

"Screamer seriously, though, I'm pretty sure that if Megatron finds out he's going to kill you," Warp said.

Starscream gave him a hard glare.

"I thought it was just going to be a quick frag you know? Just in spite of Megatron but….one interface turned into I think at least five,"

"Five!" TC exclaimed, "You...five times….Prime!"

Warp snickered, "So he was really good then?"

Starscream smirked, "Oh yeah."

-oOo-

**One Week Later**

Ravage snuck into the Autobot base and searched for the red, white, and blue seeker. When she found Starscream she followed her till they were alone, and ravage gave Starscream the data pad Megatron had sent.

It read,

_**Dear Starscream,**_

_**I want to crush you like the bug you are, but I want to hold you till I rust and become scrap. I hate you but…...I've come to terms with the fact that I also love you….please come home...I need you back here...I'm not promising a quick change in the way I am and it's hard for me to write this without calling you idiot and fool every other word, but you are mine. I want you to be mine. I don't want any other mech to ever touch you. Even with your secret exposed I would protect you from any mech who thought they could touch you. Don't keep me waiting Starscream I will have you because I know you love me….and I...love you.**_

_**- Megatron**_

After reading the data pad Starscream smiled and felt coolant leak from her optics. It was time she got out of this base and returned home with her brothers. TC was wrong. Megatron didn't beg, he confessed.

Starscream groaned though, and she grabbed her stomach in pain before throwing up energon. She curled her fingers over her abdomen as she threw up more energon. What the frag was wrong with her? Did she have a virus or something? She headed towards the medbay and walked in, "Ratchet I need you to scan me for a virus."

Ratchet looked her over raising an optic ridge. Oh he knew it probably wasn't going to be a virus, and he was going to whack Prime right over the head with his wrench if it was what he thought it was.

"Come lay down I'll scan ya."

Starscream nodded and laid down on the berth waiting to get this over with.

Ratchet sighed and scanned her and his suspicions were confirmed, and he facepalmed.

"Ratchet what is it?" Starscream asked finding his reaction worrisome.

"Kid….listen….you're sparked."

"I'm what?!"

-oOo-

**A/N Oh primus I'm so sorry…. I was planning this for a while now and I thought the primescream scene was really adorable but with action comes consequence so stay tuned for the next chapter….and how exactly will Prime react to the news better yet...how will Megatron? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So as you guys know Starscream is now sparked but not with Megatron's child but Optimus Prime's! DUN DUN DUUUUUH

And I do plan to make this work out for everyone hopefully. So I can't let my megastar fans hanging because I'm a megastar fan too and I hate relationship changes in the middle of a story, sooooo she's not just gonna drop Megatron but you primexscream fans reading this don't have to be disappointed either! All will work out :)

-oOo-

"I'm what?!" Starscream had yelled. It just couldn't be true! She couldn't seriously be pregnant…..not with Prime's child.

"I'm sorry kid, but you are really sparked, and you realize you must inform Prime right?"

"W-why would I do that?" She asked trying to play it off like nothing happened.

Ratchet just gave her a, 'Seriously?' look, and Starscream sighed heavily as she sat up placing her head in her hands. Her wings dropped low against her back, and tears formed in her optics. Why did Primus hate her so much? Why couldn't he just let her be?

Ratchet sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kid...I'm sorry about this. I know it's not what you want to hear, and I know it's not what you expected," he said soothingly.

Starscream just looked up at him with a tear stained face and leaned on him. This action surprised Ratchet. Starscream never showed vulnerability or weakness yet here the seeker was leaning on him for comfort.

Ratchet felt himself feeling slightly protective of Starscream now. He didn't know if it was because she was carrying, or if it was because he'd never seen her so broken, but either way he would watch over her like a father. Unfortunately, he knew that she still needed to tell the father of the growing sparkling inside that he was going to be a father.

"Hey Starscream? Kid...I know it's going to be hard for ya, and I know you've not always been a good femme, and you've caused everyone a lot of hell, but I'm here for ya alright? And I'll be here with ya to tell Prime if you need me to be."

Starscream looked up at him shocked, "Thank you Hatchet."

"It's Ratchet Starscream."

Starscream couldn't help but smile wiping a few tears away, "I know."

Ratchet gave her a soft smile and chuckled before asking, "Do you want me to have him come here?"

Starscream nodded. She was nervous to tell Prime, and couldn't even begin to think of how she could tell….Megatron.

-oOo-

Optimus was wondering why he had been called down to the medbay. He wasn't given a reason just told to come down there, and since he trusted his old friend he simply complied and made his way there. He noticed four figures inside as he walked in, and three of them had wings.

Starscream was sitting on the berth with her knees pulled up to her chest, while Warp hugged her and TC stood glaring at the mech that just entered.

Optimus was confused by the sight and raised an optic ridge, "Old friend what is going on?" he asked Ratchet.

"I think you need to ask Starscream that question Prime," Ratchet responded getting a confused looked from Optimus who then looked to Starscream.

Said seeker turned her gaze towards Optimus and said softly, if not, almost inaudibly, "I….I'm carrying."

Optimus thought he had heard her wrong, but could tell from the intense glare from the blue seeker that it was exactly as she had said. Starscream….was carrying his child. He had sparked her. And as terrible as he felt he also felt thrilled that he was going to be a father.

Starscream watched Optimus not able to tell what his reaction was because of his mask, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was. Her optics locked onto his as he walked over to her. She could see TC tense up wanting to stop the mech from coming closer, but knew that if he did it wouldn't end well.

When Optimus reached her he pulled her into a hug. He could feel Starscream lean into him resting her head on his chest.

"Starscream….I'm so sorry….I never meant to…." he began but was interrupted by Starscream.

"It takes two to tango Optimus….I had just as much of a role in this as you," she whispered softly, and Prime sighed stroking between her wings.

"Can….you take your mask off please? I want to see your face," she said looking up into his optics, and Prime couldn't find it in himself to argue so he just let his mask retract smiling sadly down at the seeker.

Starscream looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave a few soft sobs before laying her head back on Optimus' chest crying.

Prime held her closer feeling protective of her now. He couldn't just give up on her now. She was holding his sparkling. This beautiful seeker was having his offspring, and he would not stand to give up now.

"Starscream….I don't want you to leave," he whispered.

Starscream looked up at him with tears in her optics, "B-but Optimus I can't….I...I love…"

"I know Starscream, but I can offer you so much more. I can be better for you. I would never hurt you, and now that you will be having my sparkling….I don't want to give you up to Megatron."

Starscream opened her mouth to speak, but no words formed in her mouth. She didn't know what to say. Optimus was offering such a wonderful life and…..she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to accept the offer, but she knew she still loved Megatron, but….she felt her spark starting to long for Optimus as well. Oh, what a mess she got herself in to. Falling in love with both Megatron and Optimus Prime. She knew it wouldn't end well. They hated each other, and now...now one of them would for surely kill the other.

Optimus continued holding her close, and leaned down placing a gentle kiss upon her lips, "Starscream I won't give up my child to another mech without a fight," he spoke softly and placed a hand on her abdomen rubbing it softly.

Starscream smiled a little resting her hand on his whispering, "I want you both," before realizing what she said and bit her lip looking down.

Prime placed his finger under her chin lifting her helm to look him in the optics, "Please stay for now Starscream...at least for a little while longer?"

Starscream sighed as she searched his optics for anything that said this was all a trick but only found truth in them. It couldn't hurt to stay a few more days right?

Starscream felt warm lips press against hers, and she couldn't say she was truly surprised that he kissed her again. This time, though, she kissed back and felt strong arms wrap around her protectively.

"I can stay a little longer Prime," she whispered, and he gave her a small smile.

TC and Warp both were shocked. Starscream couldn't really want to stay...with Autobots...with Prime? She still loved Megatron, they were sure, but she was carrying for his enemy and starting to fall for him. Primus, this truly was going to end horribly.

"Star...are you sure this is a good idea?" TC asked, "I mean think about it. When Megatron finds out he's going to flip, and after what you said ravage gave you? I mean the mech's going to be sparkbroken."

Starscream couldn't be more pissed at her trine mate for opening his big mouth. He was going to get an earful from her, but when she opened her mouth to speak Prime beat her to it saying, "Ravage was here?"

"Yes," Starscream confessed, "she was here, and it was a message from Megatron...telling me he loves me," she said voice lowering as she finished.

Prime was taken aback...Megatron? Admitting he loves another? It just seemed impossible, and yet he could tell Starscream wasn't lying. Megatron didn't deserve her, yet he had her love, and apparently loved her in return, but Prime still couldn't just drop it at that. He couldn't risk Megatron hurting his sparkling or raising his sparkling. It was his and Starscream's right to do that, and as much as he wanted Starscream to be with the mech she loved he couldn't bring himself to tell her that...because he really wanted to be that mech but knew he wasn't.

-oOo-

A/N hey guys...I know it's short but please review...give me ideas as to what to do...I mean I have ideas but I love when you guys give me more ideas :) and next chapter will have Megatrons response! Dun dun duuuuh!


End file.
